


kissed skin

by trueprinci



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: a short poem about the little details.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and gay, but i really wanted to post something lol. this is kind of post-reunion

he crosses between lips and the kitchen and the hands of another lazily trailing along his waist

and those fingers are rough but he wants them

he envies bumps and cracks calloused over

and hands drying day by day

but his hands are soft and are peppered with cuts

unlike the hands of the boy he saved 

scraping into his own palms

digging white crescents into kissed skin

making sure to leave bruises

in pretty delicate places

with arms wrapped around

holding firmly in place

so this time

he cannot escape.


End file.
